villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Gristle Sr.
King Gristle Sr. is a supporting antagonist of DreamWorks's 33rd full-length animated feature film Trolls. He is the father of Prince Gristle and the former King of the Bergens. He was voiced by John Cleese who also played Cat R. Waul and Dr. Glickenstein. Background Personality King Gristle Sr. has dual responsibilities: leading the fickle, easily distracted Bergens and raising his only son, Prince Gristle, whose primary mission in life is to get his first taste of a troll. Appearance King Gristle Sr. is an ugly, dark green Bergen with some gray hair. He wears a purple cape with fur on it, a burgundy jacket, burgundy trousers, yellow flip flops, and a gold crown on his head. Role in the Film King Gristle Sr. is awoken on the day of Trollstice (the one day when Bergens can feel happy by eating a troll) by his toddler son Prince Gristle, who is getting excited for his first taste of troll. However, the trolls (led by their own leader, King Peppy) escape Bergentown. Angered, King Gristle blames Chef for this and banishes her from Bergentown, before sadly telling Prince Gristle that he because of the Trolls' escape, he will never feel happy. 20 years later, Prince Gristle is now King of the Bergens, hinting that his father either died, stepped down or was dethroned. He may have also gotten ill, meaning his son is king regent and would rule until his father gets better. However, it is most likely that he was dethroned by his subjects, according to the Trolls website. Gallery IMG_0017.JPG Imagetrollskingprincegristle.jpeg|King Gristle Sr. with his son Prince Gristle IMG_0019.JPG|King Gristle Sr. banishing Chef from Bergentown IMG_0018.JPG Imagetrollskinggristlesad.png|King Gristle Sr. sadly telling his son that he will never be happy now the Trolls have escaped. Trivia *King Gristle is the second Dreamworks character to be portrayed by John Cleese, the first being King Harold in the Shrek films. Coincidentally, they have many similarities with each other. **Both are Kings. **Both speak with English accents. **Both have a child that speaks with an American accent (Prince Gristle and Princess Fiona). **Both are later succeeded as King by another male member of their family (Prince Gristle and Artie). *It is not mentioned in the film what became of King Gristle Sr. after the 20 year time skip. However according to Prince Gristle's profile on the Trolls website, it says that the King was dethroned by his subjects after the Trolls escaped, before being replaced by his young son. *It is also assumed that Gristle Sr.'s unseen wife is dead, as if she was alive, she would have served as Queen Regent until Prince Gristle came of age. Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Monsters Category:Trolls Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Predator Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers